Sweet Pelocan
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang; Bossun dan Himeko. Mereka sahabat. Mereka teman dekat, namun perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Desiran lembut darah mereka dan debaran kencang jantung mereka akan membuktikan perasaan itu. Hanya sebuah kalimat yang akan membuat mereka kembali bernostalgia; merona; bertatapan malu; "Pelocanmu manis..."


"Himeko?" Seorang pemuda berambut ikal dengan topi dan kacamata bulat ala super hero Poppman melirik gadis disebelahnya.

"Hm?" Sang gadis yang sedang asik menggulum sebuah lollipop menoleh pada pemuda yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Saaya?" Pemuda bermata almond itu menerawang pada langit-langit ruang klub mereka.

"Saaya, ya?" Gadis bersurai pirang dihadapannya tampak kecewa berat. Dilepasnya lollipop kesukaanya itu.

"Dia... dia manis, dan... selalu memperhatikanmu..." Sambung gadis itu dengan pelan –atau bisa juga disebut berbisik.

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Sket Dance - Shinohara Kenta**

**Pairing: Bossun x Himeko**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Serangan jantung mendadak (?)**

**Summary: "Dua insan yang saling bertolak belakang itu akan bersatu. Kalian tau apa yang membuat mereka bersatu? Ya. Sebuah permen. "Pelocanmu manis...". Lalu keduanya merona"**

.

.

.

**Sweet Pelocan**

Gadis bersurai pirang itu berlari pelan. Dimulutnya, masih tergulum sebuah lollipop bermerk Pelocan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi hatinya sakit saat pemuda ikal yang tadi bicara dengannya, memanggil nama Saaya.

Semula, ia baik-baik saja jika Saaya mengunjungi ruang klubnya dan mengobrol dengan rekan ikalnya yang bernama Yusuke Fujisaki itu –atau bisa juga desebut Bossun. Tapi lama kelamaan, hatinya bak dicabik saat melihat Bossun dan gadis kuncir dua bernama Saaya sangat akrab. Ia selalu melihat beberapa garis merah di pipi Saaya. Sepertinya Saaya menyukai Bossun.

Nama gadis penyuka pelocan itu Onizuka Hime. Tapi semua orang memanggilnya Himeko. Dia sudah dua tahun menjadi anggota klub Sket Dance. Sket Dance didirikan olehnya, Bossun, dan satu rekannya lagi, Switch. Switch bukan nama asli, tapi itu memang panggilan akrab pemuda berkacamata dan pendiam itu.

Saat ini, Himeko benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi kakinya memutuskan untuk berlari sesaat setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Bossun –tentang Saaya.

"Oy, Himeko!" Terdengar suara cempreng seseorang dari belakang. Himeko menoleh. Bossun.

"Apa?" Sahutnya cuek dan berjalan kembali tanpa menghiraukan Bossun. Lidahnya masih asik menjilati pelocan rasa gurita bakarnya.

Bossun cepat-cepat menyusul Himeko.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari?" Ujar Bossun saat ia sudah berjalan tepat disamping Himeko.

"..." Himeko tetap diam. Kakinya masih berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Ah, kau itu kenapa, sih?!" Bossun sudah tak sabar dengan Himeko yang mendiamkannya.

"Diam kau ulat bulu bertanduk!" Bentak Himeko sambil mendorong bahu Bossun.

"Ulat bulu bertanduk? Huh! Bisa-bisanya mengejekku dengan julukan itu, gadis pelocan aneh!" Balas Bossun dengan mantap. Pemuda itu tak menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya saat ia mengejek sahabatnya yang mantan 'onihime'.

"Grrr... BOSSUUUUUN!" Dan sedetik kemudian, terjadi sebuah keributan antara dua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengejek pelocan-ku?" Himeko melipat tangan didadanya.

Ia dan Bossun sudah berada di ruang klubnya sekarang. Switch pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya yang sama-sama otaku. Jadi dalam ruangan kosong itu, hanya ada Himeko dan Bossun –sebenarnya Hosuke ada disana juga, tapi burung hantu itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Habisnya, pelocan itu kan rasanya tidak enak!" Jawab Bossun dengan takut-takut. Ada beberapa memar di sekitar wajahnya karena keributannya dengan Himeko tadi.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku jadikan kau sosis untuk makanan Hosuke!" Himeko menatap Bossun dengan tatapan death glare.

"Kur... kur..." Hosuke tiba-tiba bangun dan hinggap di bahu Himeko. Bossun menegak ludahnya.

"Sepertinya Hosuke bilang dia sangat lapar dan ingin memakanmu," Ujar Himeko sambil menatap Bossun dingin.

"Tadaima!" Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang klub terbuka. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan laptop yang menggantung di lehernya berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Switch! Kau menyelamatkanku dari si kejam itu!" Bossun segera berlari ke belakang Switch dan menunjuk Himeko. Himeko menghela nafas berat.

"Kalian selau saja bertengkar soal hal-hal yang sepele." Switch masuk dengan beberapa kantung plastik.

"Habisnya si serangga itu suka mencari masalah, sih!" Himeko meraih boneka Pelorin yang ada di mejanya.

Bossun memasang wajah anehnya.

"Aku bukan seragga," Sergah Bossun datar.

"Hei, apa kalian tau? Kalian berdua itu sangat cocok sekali. Kalau ada Himeko, pasti ada Bossun. Semua orang tau itu. Bagaimana sih perasaan kalian satu sama lain?" Switch menatap Bossun dan Himeko yang duduk bersebelahan –dengan penasaran.

Himeko terdiam. Ada beberapa rona merah muda di pipinya. Begitu juga Bossun.

"A-ano... ayo kita main origami!" Bossun mencoba membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! A-ayo! Aku juga sedang ingin melipat!" Himeko cepat-cepat mengambil sebungkus kertas lipat warna-warni dari lacinya.

"Hhh... tsundere." Bisik Switch dengan segurat senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Himeko terdiam sepi di meja belajarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya masih betah menggenggam batang pelocan kepunyaannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya saja, sebuah nama tergurat di buku tulisnya. Bukannya mengerjakan PR, gadis itu malah menulis nama orang yang sungguh ia kenal.

"Bossun..." Gumamnya pelan membaca tulisannya sendiri yang entah kenapa lebih bagus dari biasanya.

"Argh! Kenapa dia lagi? Aku harus fokus mengerjakan PR-ku!" Tekadnya bersemangat.

.

.

.

Malam yang sama di kamar Bossun.

"..." Bibir pemuda itu terkunci rapat. Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, sebuah sosok selalu membayanginya.

"Tik... tik... tik..." Suara jam dinding begitu jelas terdengar di kamarnya. Lalu ia mencoba kembali memejamkan mata almond-nya. Tapi sia-sia –sosok gadis cantik itu tetap ada di kelopak matanya.

"Argh! Kenapa dia lagi?!" Bossun bangkit dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gadis berambut pirang itu seolah menghantuinya. Tapi perasaanya bercampur aduk saat melihat sosok itu. Kesal, senang, sebal, dan... berdebar.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaam~" Himeko menguap lebar. Tubuhnya serasa pegal sekali. Bagaimana tidak pegal, semalam, dia ketiduran di kursi meja belajarnya. Dan ia belum menyelesaikan PR-nya!

Sekarang, ia sedang bergegas ke ruang klubnya. Dia akan menyalin seluruh jawaban dari Bossun atau Switch.

"Ohayou~" Sapa gadis manis itu dengan lemas saat pintu ruang klub sudah ia buka.

"Ohayou~" Balas Bossun dengan nada lebih lemas dari gadis sahabatnya. Kedua mata pemuda Poppman itu merah. Tampaknya Poppman gadungan tersebut tidak tidur semalaman.

"Ohayou!" Berbeda dengan rekannya, Switch membalas sapaan Himeko dengan semangat tingkat tinggi.

"Switch, Bossun, siapa diantara kalian yang sudah menyelesaikan PR matematika?" Tanya Himeko sembari menaruh tas selempang disisinya.

"Aku..." Jawab Bossun dengan sangat sangat lemas. Lalu Himeko melirik Switch.

"Kau belum mengejakan PR, Switch?" Himeko kembali bertanya.

"Aku lupa. Tadi malam aku keasikan berpesan singkat dengan Momoka." Switch memamerkan beberapa pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari gadis artis itu.

Himeko dan Bossun sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Bossun terdiam. Ia menyelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan dengan mata bulatnya. Memastikan –Himeko sudah pergi.

"Ummm... Switch?" Bossun menghampiri sahabat berkacamatanya itu.

"Hm?" Sahut Switch dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar komputernya.

"Apa kau tau perasaan apa yang sedang melandaku?" Tanya Bossun sembari meraih secangkir teh di mejanya.

"Merasakan apa?" Switch bertanya balik.

"Sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dadaku saat memikirkan 'seseorang'." Jawab Bossun jujur.

"Bergejolak, ya?" Kata Switch sok keren. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa lagi yang kau rasakan selain kegejolakan dalam dadamu?" Switch mengintrogasi sahabatnya itu.

"Rrr... sosok 'orang' itu selalu muncul saat aku memejamkan mataku," Tutur Bossun tanpa ragu.

"Hanya itu?" Lagi-lagi Switch bertanya.

"Detak jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat 'dia' menatapku, dan... perasaan hangat saat berada didekat-'nya'..." Ujar pemuda bertopi Poppman itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta!" Teriak Switch dengan semangat yang membara.

"Eh?" Bossun tercengang.

"Hahaha... ternyata kau jatuh cinta juga. Siapa gadis 'itu'?" Goda Switch dengan segurat senyum lebar yang jarang ia pasang.

"Ummm... dia... dia... aku tak bisa memberitahumu!" Jawab Bossun dengan wajah merah.

.

.

.

Pelocan yang digulumnya sekarang rasa tiram. Lidahnya terus meyelusuri setiap sisi pelocan itu. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya terayun oleh tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela klub yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Pemuda dihadapannya terus menatap pelocan itu dengan jijik.

"Rrr... Himeko?" Akhirnya bibir pemuda itu terbuka.

"Apa?" Sahut Himeko sambil melirik sahabat 'serangga'-nya.

"Aku tak yakin lidahmu normal." Kata Bossun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau belum pernah mencoba pelocan, sih!" Kali ini, Himeko menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku pernah mencobanya. Rasanya sungguh buruk!" Balas Bossun tanpa seguratpun ketakutan. Lalu hening sesaat.

"Hosuke!" Tiba-tiba, pintu klub dibuka.

"Kur!" Hosuke langsung terbang dan hinggap di bahu si pembuka pintu klub.

Ternyata Saaya. Dia datang dengan sepiring sosis yang dipotong kecil-kecil untuk Hosuke.

"Hai Bossun-kun! Himeko-chan!" Sapa Saaya dengan semangat. Setelah itu, Saaya duduk disamping Himeko.

"Hai Saaya-chan!" Balas Bossun dengan tak kalah semangat. Himeko terdiam. Inilah suasana yang paling dibencinya. Tatkala Bossun dan Saaya mengobrol, pasti tak ada ruang untuknya bicara.

"Hai Saaya-chan..." Kata Himeko dengan lemas.

"Kau kenapa, Himeko-chan? Kau tampak lemas." Saaya menatap Himeko.

"Ahaha... aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya mengantuk saja..." Himeko tertawa hambar –atau bisa dibilang terpaksa.

"Syukurlah..." Gumam Saaya pelan.

.

.

.

Tangannya terus meremas ujung rok kepunyaannya. Gadis itu, Himeko, dengan gelisah menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan. Entahlah. Hatinya terasa sakit –dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Setelah mendengarkan sebentar pembicaraan Bossun dan Saaya –yang begitu mengasyikan, Himeko merasa dirinya adalah pengganggu antara mereka. Sekerat tenaga ia kumpulkan untuk berlari ke atap sekolah. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk dengan gelisah, meremas ujung roknya, sembari menatap langit yang merona.

"B-Boss... Bossun..." Bibir mungilnya bergumam kecil. Angin sore menyapu setiap helai rambutnya.

Mata indahnya berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya, gadis itu sangat sangat jarang meneteskan air mata –apalagi sampai terisak. Tapi setahun yang lalu, saat ia ditolong oleh Bossun, ia merasa aneh. Sedih, marah, senang, dan yang paling penting... terharu. Dan hancurlah pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis selama beberapa tahun. Kapten yang juga sahabatnya, mendorong Himeko ke arah Bossun. Lalu disanalah ia menumpahkan bendungan air matanya –di bahu Bossun.

Tapi sekarang, ia merasa kosong. Dimanakah sekarang ia akan menumpahkan segala kesakitannya? Keperihannya? Entahlah.

Lalu, setetes air asin itu jatuh. Melintasi setiap lekuk wajahnya, dan menetes dengan anggun di lengannya. Ia memeluk erat lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar –mencoba untuk tak terisak di hadapan sang mentari yang sudah hampir tenggelam.

.

.

.

Sore yang sama di ruang klub.

"Bossun..." Ujar Saaya pelan. Detak jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang. Di ruangan klub, hanya ada dia, Bossun, dan Hosuke. Switch entah pergi kemana. Sepertinya dia pulang.

"Oy?" Sahut Bossun tanpa kepekaan sedikitpun.

"Ummm... aku... penasaran denganmu..." Kedua bola mata gadis kuncir dua itu terpejam. Pipi, bahkan wajahnya, berwarna sangat merah.

"Penasaran?" Kata Bossun tak percaya. Tapi Saaya mengangguk pelan. Memberi jawaban untuk ketidak percayaan Bossun.

"Jadi... selama ini kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Tanya Bossun dengan cepat –memang pemuda itu, tak punya kepekaan sedikitpun pada gadis!

"Ja-jangan bertanya begitu, baka!" Teriak Saaya karena salah tingkah. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Hhhh..." Bossun mengeluarkan seluruh oksigen dari paru-parunya.

"Aku tak memaksamu menyukaiku. Hanya saja... aku tak tahan lagi memendam rasaku itu." Entah apa yang merasuki Saaya hingga ia berani berkata dengan lancar pada pemuda yang disukainya.

"Saaya..." Gumam Bossun seraya menggeser duduknya agar lebih leluasa bergerak untuk melihat Saaya.

"Terimakasih atas perasaanmu padaku yang begitu besar..." Lanjut pemuda tampan itu dengan bijak.

"Hanya saja... aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa menyukaimu. Aku... aku... aku menyukai seseorang..." Katanya lagi dengan pelan. Dan kini, Saaya tak lagi bisa menahan segumpal air mata yang sedari tadi bertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Bahu gadis itu bergetar. Bossun terdiam di tempatnya.

"A-aku... aku... aku tak apa..." Kata Saaya dengan susah payah –karena terisak.

"Aku... aku bahagia... aku bahagia bila kau...bisa bahagia dengan... Himeko-chan..." Ucap Saaya terbata-bata. Dan mata sang pemuda dihadapannya membulat sempurna.

"Kau... kau tau aku menyukai 'dia'?" Tanya Bossun tak percaya. Kepala Saaya yang tertunduk mengangguk dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Detik yang sama di atap sekolah.

"Aku... aku benci BOSSUN!" Teriak Himeko sembari melempar sebuah batu ke sampingnya. Air mata gadis itu terus menggenangi lengannya. Pasti semua orang tak percaya, Himeko, gadis onihime yang terkenal garang, menangis dengan aliran air mata yang deras –dan terisak pula.

Ia tau Saaya menyukai Bossun. Tapi kenapa hatinya seolah tak terima? Ia tau Saaya berhak mencintai Bossun. Tapi kenapa hatinya seolah berkata 'tidak'? Ia sangat sangat tau bahwa dirinya tak memiliki hak untuk melarang perasaan Saaya. Tapi kenapa seluruh organ tubuhnya menolak semua itu? Apa haknya melarang Saaya? Ah, sungguh memusingkan semua ini.

Pelocan yang tergenggam ditangannya sedari tadi, ia buka. Menurut gadis itu, hanya sebuah pelocanlah yang bisa membuat hatinya teramat tenang. Sebuah pelocan rasa salmon lalu mendarat di lidahnya. Nah, kalau begini, hatinya agak ringan sedikit.

.

.

.

Bossun masih terdiam. Saat Saaya meninggalkannya dua detik yang lalu, ia merasa bersalah pada Saaya, sekaligus merasa cemas pada Himeko. Tadi Himeko lari begitu saja dari ruang klub. Sama seperti kemarin –saat ia berbicara tentang Saaya.

"Kemana gadis itu?" Tanya dirinya sendiri lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mencari Himeko. Berbagai ruang klub di sekolahnya sudah ia telusuri. Perpustakaan juga sudah ia kunjungi. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian, Bossun sampai di atap sekolah. Lalu, tertangkaplah sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk memunggunginya. Bibir Bossun merekah –tersenyum lega.

"Di sana kau rupanya..." Gumam pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

"Diam kau, baka!" Seru Himeko saat Bossun meminta penjelasan tentang setetes air mata yang tertinggal di sudut matanya.

Bossun memasang wajah aneh kepunyaannya. Sore ini, sudah dua gadis yang memanggilnya 'baka'.

"Ayolah... aku hanya ingin tau apa yang membuatmu menangis." Kata Bossun menimpali jawaban dari Himeko yang kurang memuaskan.

"A-aku... aku tidak menangis!" Jawab Himeko sembari menyusut matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau tidak usah membohongiku, Himeko. Kita kan... sahabat..." Ujar Bossun pelan –sepertinya pemuda itu tak yakin dengan sebutan sahabat untuk Himeko.

Himeko menggulum kembali pelocannya. Gadis itu sepertinya juga tak yakin bahwa Bossun ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau mau mengatakan pelocan itu enak!" Tantang Himeko tegas setelah berpikir sejenak. Bossun tersenyum kecut.

"Oke. Aku menyerah. Pelocan itu... enak!" Kata Bossun terpaksa. Tapi tampaknya Himeko belum puas.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau mau mencoba pelocan, lalu mengatakannya enak!" Benar, kan! Himeko malah makin menjadi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah pelocan rasa tiram dari sakunya, lalu melambaikannya ke wajah Bossun. Bossun menegak ludahnya cemas, tapi tak lama. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cemerlang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Himeko dengan pelocannya yang masih ia gulum. Pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk –tanda ia menyanggupi tantangan si pirang.

"Tapi, lepaskan dulu pelocan di mulutmu!" Perintah Bossun dengan sebuah senyum nakal.

"Kenapa?" Himeko bertanya bingung.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat lepaskan!" Perintah Bossun lagi. Lalu gadis dihadapannya melepaskan pelocan yang sudah habis setengahnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Himeko lagi. Bossun tetap tersenyum nakal.

Setelah itu, Bossun mendekati Himeko. Pelan-pelan, tubuhnya ia condongkan ke arah gadis manis yang duduk agak jauh darinya itu. Wajah dirinya dan Himeko sanagat merah sekarang –apalagi langit sore juga tampak merah. Entah kenapa Himeko tak meronta dari Bossun. Ia pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda Poppman itu pada dirinya. Hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi, tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka berdua. Degup jantung keduannya terdegar begitu jelas, dan bunyi nafas mereka yang memburu terdengar samar-samar. Bossun memejamkan kelopak matanya. Dan...

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat katakan apa yang menyebabkanmu menangis?! Aku kan sudah melaksanakan tantanganmu!" Desak Bossun dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Ummm... aku... aku menangis karena kamu, tau!" Jawab Himeko dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dengan Bossun.

"Hah? Aku?!" Bossun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Himeko mengangguk pelan.

"Apa... yang aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Bossun ragu. Himeko kembali merona.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, baka!" Teriak Himeko sembari memukul bahu Bossun pelan.

"Hahaha... ayolah, beritahu aku!" Bossun tertawa kecil seraya menghindari pukulan pelan Himeko.

"Tak bisa!" Sergah gadis pirang itu dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Lalu hening sesaat.

"Hoy Himeko!" Panggil Bossun sembari menoleh ke arah gadis cantik yang selalu muncul di kelopak matanya saat ia memejamkan mata setiap malam itu.

"Hm?" Sahut Himeko seraya menoleh ke arah Bossun. Otomatis, dua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Pelocanmu... manis juga..." Ujar Bossun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Himeko kembali memerah.

"B-baka!" Teriak Himeko sembari mengejar Bossun yang berlari kecil mengelilingi atap sekolah.

Mereka tak sadar, seorang gadis mengawasi mereka berdua –dengan tatapan sedih dan... iri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Agata Saaya!

.

.

.

Penasarankah kalian dengan apa yang dilakukan Bossun juga Himeko sampai membuat Saaya iri dan sedih? Kalian tak usah tau. Biarkan saja hanya Bossun, Himeko, dan Saaya saja yang tahu –juga segurat rona di langit yang menjadi saksi bisunya.

.

.

.

**END...**

**Kyaaa! Mizu gak nyangka fic pertama Mizu bakal ancur sehancur-hancurnya begini... TAT Rasanya pengen ngelindes diri saat baca ulang fic ini. Tapi pair BossHime memang keren. Mizu sukaaaaaaaaaa banget sama BossHime. Oh iya, arigatou sama minna semua yang udah baca.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
